


Extin: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original Pokemon Region, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Buffy and others investigate a tunnel that "eats" anyone who tries to cross it.  Complete AU.





	Extin: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Extin: Book One   
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of BTVS/Angel/CK/UR has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the Pokemon anime/games.   
> Fandom(s): BTVS(main) Angel/CK/UR(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Buffy and others investigate a tunnel that "eats" anyone who tries to cross it.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Dawn Summers, Drusilla, Buffy Summers...Juliet Landau   
> Spike...James Marsters   
> Robby Keene...Tanner Buchanan   
> August Walker...Adam Demos  
> Rupert Giles...Anthony Head

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from Frejo region Jari Kennish. 

In Rustleaf City. Deep in the Woods Jari trains his starter pokemon Charmander for the first gym when Spike appears. They were two of four trainers who had just started their pokemon journey. Spike's starter was Squirtle. 

"Looks like we had the same idea." Spike commented. 

"Looks it. I thought you'd be battling with other trainers Spike." Jari replied. 

"No way. Squirtle needs more training first. Once that's done I'll be impossible to beat. But I'm surprised you're out here with all the stories about this place." Spike smirked. 

"What stories?" Jari hissed. 

"If you walk a little further there's a tunnel that devours any trainer who enters it. There have been five disappearances. All of them were legendary trainers." Spike revealed. 

"I think you're just trying to fuck with me. I'm going to check it out myself." Jari declared. Jari goes straight to the Tunnel Spike mentioned and blacks out upon trying to enter it. At the Pokemon Center Jari opens his eyes to see Nurse Dawn checking his health and vitals. 

"Good. You're finally awake. I was starting to getting worried about you." Dawn smiled. 

"Nurse Dawn? What the fuck happened?" Jari inquired. 

"From what your friends tell me they had to bring you here after you passed out. What the hell were you thinking trying to walk into that Tunnel!? There has been so many disappearances." Dawn chided. 

"I've heard." Jari deadpanned. 

Jari tries to get up only to be pushed down by Dawn's hands. 

"I'm sure you're anxious to get out of here. But you're not fucking going anywhere just yet. You need your rest. I'll be back to check on you later." Dawn replied. 

Dawn left. 

Robby and August come in and sit at Jari's bedside. The two trainers had found the passed out Jari and took him to the Pokemon Center. 

"Jari are you okay?" Robby wondered. 

"Nurse Dawn didn't want you having any visitors. But to hell with that. We couldn't leave without making sure you were okay." August added. 

"I'm good. She said that the two of you were the ones who brought me here. Thanks." Jari thanked. 

"We've heard the stories about that fucking tunnel you were trying to go into." August mentioned. 

"You got lucky this time. So how long do you have to be in here?" Robby inquired. 

"Until Nurse Dawn clears me to go Robby. But I should already be at the first gym by now. I don't want to waste any more time." Jari said. Later Jari convinces Dawn to discharge him from the Pokemon Center. Outside the seventh Pokemon Gym Jari earns his seventh badge. 

Outside the Pokemon Center Jari catches a Caterpie. Jari's Caterpie evolves into Metapod after some extensive training. 

At the final Pokemon Gym Jari heads for the front check in with Drusilla. Drusilla doubled as the Gym Trainer and receptionist. Giles was the eighth Gym Leader. 

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." Jari told Drusilla. 

"Jari you need seven badges to compete in this gym." Drusilla stated. 

Jari shows her his case full of badges. 

"Looks like you're all set then. I'll let Giles know you're here." Drusilla nodded. 

Drusilla leaves and returns with a few minutes. 

"Giles is actually battling another trainer right now. You can either wait here and go inside. When it's done Giles will battle you right after." Drusilla muttered. 

"Dru I'll wait inside. Thank you." Jari said. 

Jari goes inside and catches the end of Giles' battle with Buffy. Buffy wins and passes Jari on her way out. Buffy was Dawn's sister. 

"Sorry I didn't catch the whole match Buffy. Good job." Jari praised. 

"There wasn't much to catch. You're the next challenge?" Buffy questioned. 

"I am." Jari replied. 

"You'd better not lose then." Buffy said. 

Buffy leaves. 

"Welcome to my gym. I specialize in the electric type. I'm also known for sending traner's pokemon to the ER of the Pokemon Center. Let's battle." Giles declared. 

Giles and Jari battle. Jari's Metapod vs Giles' Raichu. Jari comes out the winner when Metapod evolves into Pink Butterfree. Giles gives Jari the badge. 

"You've earned this." Giles smirked. 

"Thank you." Jari replied. 

"I heard from one of my challengers earlier that you were looking into the Haunted Tunnel?" Giles inquired. 

"Are you going to tell me not to go back Giles?" Jari groaned. 

"If I did then you'd probably do the exact opposite. If you run into trouble you can contact myself or one of the other gym leaders Jari. We are the protectors of the town." Giles said. 

Robby warns Jari that one of his friends isn't to be trusted. It was unknown which friend or what Robby had said was fact. Jari enlisted the help of Spike and Buffy before going back to investigate the Tunnel. It was unknown whether the three ever returned home. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
